1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the following technique has been proposed (see JP-A 2007-60616 (KOKAI)). According to the foregoing technique, a CMOS circuit is used for a high-frequency power amplifier of a transmitter of a mobile wireless terminal. In particular, the following structure has been proposed in order to obtain a large output current. According to the structure, a plurality of transistors is arranged in the same element region, and these transistors are connected in parallel. In this case, the layout structure called a multi-finger is usually employed. According to the multi-finger type layout structure, a plurality of gate electrodes is arranged in parallel and electrically connected in the same element region.
However, a semiconductor device having the foregoing multi-finger type layout structure does not necessarily provide a structure for realizing excellent characteristics.